For The Future
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: None of them knew what was happening. One minute they were all enjoying their lives and the next they're kidnaped and brought to a strange room , where they're supposed to watch visions of alternate realities of their future? What the hell is going on!


**Ashe: Alright second story for RWBY month is here people! And here with me I have the lovely Lapis Lazuli!**

 **Lapis: Hey.**

 **Ashe: Well that wasn't anticlimactic at all. Anyway unlike most of the storys like this I do intend for this to affect the actual RWBY world, this will also hint at future stories we plan to write. Now then Lapis if you don't mind.**

 **Lapis: TheBlackDagger 456 does not own RWBY or anything else shown in the story. There can we go now? We're kinda needed to actually start the story.**

 **Ashe *Smirks mischeviously*: Yup just gotta do one last thing. *Kisses Lapis on the cheek before running into a portal***

 **Lapis *Blushing*: Ashe! *Runs after her***

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introduction: Yangs Future Part 1**

Summer Rose moaned as she laid down onto her shared bed with her husband Taiyang Xiao Long. Taking care of two little girls was hard work, between them and her job as a huntress it should have been impossible to manage her personal life. Yet she persevered always making time to spend with her husband and help around the house, after all how else was she supposed to pass on her love of cookies to Ruby.

Unfortunately, Oum seemed to be against her today for as soon as she made to get under the covers the world around her seemed to turn gray.

"W-what the heck?!" Summer said as everything around her stopped moving around her.

"Summer keep it down I'm trying to sleep." Her husband said as he tried to pull the covers over his head. Only for them not to budge an inch, trying again Tai was met with the same result once more.

He would have voiced his frustration if not for the sudden black blur that ran into the room knocking him into the wall. The blur then tried to do the same to Summer only for the silver eyed woman to use her own speed to doge out the way, causing the blur to slam into a wall.

"Ow! Fucking shit I think I broke my nose!" It said revealing herself to be a young girl, she had blonde hair done in a ponytail and was wearing black chest plate armor over a grey and black hoodie. She also had on black shoulder guards, metal gloves, a belt which had what looked to be explosive shells attached as well as purple sweatpants which had silver leg guards over it.

"Well maybe if you didn't attack me and my husband that wouldn't have happened." Summer said as she unwedged Tai from the wall.

"Thanks Summer, now who are you and why'd you attack us?" Tai demanded trying his best to look intimidating.

To his surprise the girl just laughed. "S-sorry it's just funny that you think you can scare me. Trust me, we've faced things much scarier than you."

The two of them gave her a confused stare. "We?"

The girl smirked. "Yeah, We."

As soon as the words left her mouth a bubble of water surrounded Tai as another girl stepped out of the shadows. This one had light blue skin, blue hair and eyes and wore a knee length blue skirt along with blue halter crop top short that tied into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders.

"All right Lapis! Way to go babe!" The blonde girl cheered as Summer stared in at the blue skinned girl that had somehow snuck up behind them.

She hadn't even heard her come in the room, it was as if she appeared out of thin air. The red haired woman watched as Lapis walked past her and towards her partner the water bubble following her.

"Alright now here's what's going to happen Ms. Rose you're both going to be coming with us or my gf here will-owowowowowowow! LAPIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The blonde yelled as Lapis had not so subtly grabbed her broken nose.

"I'm just doing you a favor Ashe."

"What the hell are you-!?"

 **CRACK**

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Summer and Tai could only sweat drop as Lapis forcefully set Ashes nose back in place.

"Consider that punishment for not sticking with the plan." Lapis said glaring daggers at her partner who held her nose in pain.

"Now back to what my partner was saying before I helped her." Lapis started, ignoring the incoherent curses Ashe was spitting her way. "You have two choices. Come with us or let your husband drown." Emphasizing her point she increased the pressure in the bubble causing Tai to scream in pain progressing his death.

"Your call."

Summer looked at Tai who had a look that said not to do it. "I choose option number two."

Lapis, surprisingly, gave a sigh of relief. She released Tai who landed on the ground coughing up water, she then gave Ashe a kick who responded by flipping her off before she stood up and screamed at the air...which somehow opened up a portal.

"Come on let's get out of here, I got an episode of Arrow to catch up on." Ashe said as she pushed Tai and Summer through the portal.

 **(Void.)**

Tai and Summer landed harshly on the ground, with Tai throwing up due to the effects on the portal. Summer rubbed circles around her husbands back in an attempt to sooth her when she heard two familiar voices acknowledge them.

"As weak as ever I see."

"Lay off him Raven."

Summer turned around to see her two former teammates. "Qrow! Raven!"

The red haired woman ran over to her former partner enveloping her in a hug which she hesitantly returned.

"I missed you…" Summer said quietly tightening her hold on the older Branwen twin who merely sighed at her best friends words.

"I missed you to Sum." Raven said causing Summer to smile.

The moment was ruined as the four members of STRQ heard the sound of a cough. Turning around the group was shocked to see Ozpin, Glynda, Winter Schnee, Amber Autumn and a blonde woman with blue eyes along with a sword and shield standing behind them.

"GLYNDIE! AMBER!" Summer yelled as she used her semblance to catch the two in a bear hug.

"Nice to see you as well Summer." Glynda managed to get out her and Ambers faces slowly going blue.

"Hello Qrow." Winter said, anger clear in her voice.

"Well if it isn't ice queen glad to know you got kidnapped too." Qrow chuckled ignoring the glare she gave him.

While this was going on Tai was trying and failing to start a conversation with his former flame.

"So, Raven I-"

"Shut the fuck up Tai, I'm not in the mood to deal with you now or ever." Raven snapped her hand going towards her weapon to emphasize her point.

"P-please don't fight" The blonde woman said earning a 'tch' from Raven and a sigh from Tai.

During all of this it was Ozpin who remained calm and quiet content to enjoy the amusing scene playing out in front of him. The Headmaster of Beacon went to take a sip from his Coffee only for the cup to shatter in his hands.

This caused everyone to stop what they were doing instinctively going into battle ready positions.

"Coffee's bad for you." A voice said from behind the group making them jump back in surprise, their surprise only grew to confusion as each of them stared at what appeared to be a sixteen year old boy.

He was dark skinned with buzz cut black hair and black glasses, he wore a grey longed sleeved hoodie that was rolled up to the elbows, studded red and black wrist guards **(Like the ones 2011 Panthro wore)** along with brown boots and jeans.

"The hell are you al looking at." The boy said shaking everyone out of their stupor.

Ozpin was the first to speak up. "And who might you be young man?"

"My friends call me Jack" The now named Jack said as he yawned into his hand. "And I'm the one who asked for you all to be brought here."

As soon as he said this the Winter had her sword to his neck.

"Winter what the hell!" Qrow yelled as he made a move to stop her but was stopped by his sister.

Good thing too because what happened next shocked everybody present.

Jack, with no hesitation whatsoever, grabbed Winters sword and broke it in two.

"You've got a fire in ya' I can see how Ben took an interest in you." The boy said as his body started to be covered by a black and white substance.

"However." Jack said now in his corrupted form which made the boy look like a Grimm to the Remnant inhabitants. **"You don't go attacking a man in his own home."**

He then proceeded to slam the woman into the ground causing the entire area to shake before he brought his fist down on her in a haymaker. The white haired was able to roll out of the way only for a black tentacle to wrap around her waist.

 **"Get over here!"** Jack yelled pulling the girl into an uppercut that sent her sailing towards the group , seeing this Summer quickly intercepted the woman catching her before hit the ground.

 **"Come on!"** Jack yelled radiating bloodlust as he watched the rest of the group ready their weapons. **"I've been itching for a fight all bloody day!"** He roared as he charged at the group like a mad dog.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice yelled at causing Jack to immediately stop his charge.

The group turned to see a muscular woman wearing a visor walking up to them.

"Garnet." Jack said slowly returning to first form.

"We didn't bring them here just so you could kill them Jack." Garnet said gaining skeptical look from those present.

"Because having some blue lady and her partner kidnap us didn't seem like you were going to kill us." Amber said earning a chuckle from Qrow and a look from Garnet.

"This doesn't involve you."

"I'm feeling pretty involved!"

"Be that as it may." The red skinned woman said turning back to Jack. "You need to cool off, go spend some time with your team."

Jack looked at Garnet, his hand twitching as if he was going to attack again before he took a deep breath, sighed and began to walk away.

"Fine, but don't expect me to watch my team and them at the same time." He said as he took out a notepad wrote something down and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

With her friend gone, Garnet turned to address the group of Huntsman and Huntresses.

"I…apologize for his behavior, he's had a rough month." Garnet said starting the conversation between them.

"It is quite alright." Ozpin said. "I am confident my friends and I could have restrained him."

Garnet shook her head. "The only one here who had a chance was you or Amber Ozpin, he would have slaughtered everyone else here. This is his world after all."

Qrow narrowed his eyes at this. "What do you mean by that?"

Garnet ignored the question as she snapped her fingers causing a large flat screen T.V to appear. She then threw a remote to Qrow.

"You've been brought here to see into the various futures of your world. I know that may be hard to believe but that is what's happening here, no grand scheme, no killing. As soon as I leave the screen will display a name and reveal three events relating to said person, be warned some of these visions…aren't exactly pleasant. At the end you'll be given a choice to either retain your memories and prevent any of these futures from happening or have said memories erased from your mind and let the future be."

Garnet paused to take a breath as she took in the looks of shock and disbelief on the groups faces.

Qrow was the first to snap out of his stupor. "You expect us to believe that! Seeing the future? Ha as if we'd-"

The alcoholic stopped his rant when his sister placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, let's hear her out Qrow."

"I agree with Ms. Branwen." Ozpin said surprising the veteran Huntsman.

"Oz you can't be serious!" It was Tai who had shouted this time.

"I'm afraid I am Tai, as it stands none of us have the means to escape this place wherever it may be and I sense no ill intent coming from Garnet." Ozpin reasoned never loosing eye contact with Garnet.

"I think we should do it to." Said the blonde woman gaining everyones attention.

"And who might you be?" Glynda asked warily, out of all the people in their group she was the only one the combat instructor didn't know.

"Oh, my names Julia Arc Huntress and mother of eight it's a pleasure to met you!" Julia said taking a bow.

Winter did a double take at her words. "You have eight children?"

Julia smiled. "Yup!"

Summer and Raven unconsciously grabbed their stomachs while sending glares towards Tai who had opted to hide behind Qrow.

Garnet coughed gaining back everyones' attention. "Yes, while Julias' feat is impressive I would like to finish explaining myself I am needed elsewhere." She said her tone conveying impatience and worry."On the chance that even one of you doesn't want their future changed by the time I return, your future will forever be set and no matter what you do it can never be changed. You need not worry about any of your relatives or children being alarmed by your absence as we have someone currently on Remnant halting time."

'So that's what that was.' Thought Summer as she continued to listen to Garnet.

"Finally during your journey expect to see some familiar faces to join you." Garnet stopped to put a hand to her head. "I have to go, I'll send someone to watch over you." Were her finally words before she promptly disappeared and the screen turned on.

"Well might as well get comfortable." Amber said with the others nodding in agreement as they all sat down.

The TV quickly cycled through multiple names before settling on the name Yang Xiao Long before it went dark. This caused Summer and Tai to gasp while Raven shifted uncomfortably.

"Seems _your daughter's_ up first Raye." Qrow said earning a glare from Raven as her brother stressed the word daughter.

"I told you not to call me that." Raven growled choosing to ignore what Qrow had said. It's not that she didn't care for her daughter contrary to what people believed, it's just that she hated what her daughter represented. She didn't think one night could ruin her entire love life.

'Damn blond idiot.' The black haired woman thought sending a glare Tais way as a video on the screen played.

 **"Pain."**

 **Yang appears imprisoned in a large box full of water a mask covering her nose and mouth, her body is covered in scars.**

 **"Agony. My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps."**

Qrow, Raven, Summer and Tai looked at each other.

 **The screen switches out to multiple scientist outside of Yangs prison one of them presses a button and metal tentacles suddenly enter the box making their way towards the girl. The tentacles penetrated Yangs arms as electricity sparked around her body forcing the girl to open her eyes and scream out.**

'WHAT THE HELL!" Tai yelled out in shock and fear at seeing his daughter imprisoned.

"Tai, calm down." Summer said surprising those present.

"S-summer?"

The cloak wearing woman clenched his hand. "Let's just see where this goes.

"How could they do this to a child?" Julia said horrified at what she was seeing.

"This is off to a perfect start." Qrow said sarcastically.

 **Yangs eyes go red as she rips out the tentacles before punching the glass. We then switch to the outside world as large cracks in the earth form as a result, Yangs punches the glass again causing more cracks to appear. This time we see a tsunami about to crash on a settlement.**

 **"The world heaves with my torment."**

The groups jaws dropped, they were shocked at the amount of power Yang was showing. The girl was causing tsunami from punching glass.

Glass!

"Holy shit." Qrow said dumbfounded as to how his niece could be this strong.

Raven smirked as she watched her daughters display of power, a feeling of pride embedding itself in her.

"Go Yang!" Summer yelled. "Break free!" She would soon regret this statement.

 **"Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my rage!"**

 **Then screen then showed an Atlesian ship crashing into a building, before switching to the Grimm running away in fear before cutting to a tidal wave consuming the settlement from before. It then showed Yang finally break free from her prison as scientists and soldiers ran away in fear and panic as alarms blared.**

"That's right run away cowards!" Raven yelled standing up, a grin plastered on her face surprising her teammates. It took a second before the swordsman realized what she had said and done before she sat back down with a blush.

"Aww is someone proud of their daughter?" Summer teased earning a glare from her partner.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Raven, it's not everyday someone gives birth to a huntresses with this amount of power." Ozpin said, slightly amused at the interaction between the two members of STRQ.

"But is she a huntress? I mean if that really is her speaking it sounds like she hates Remnant." Julia said causing the others to stop and think for a moment.

She wasn't wrong, from what they've seen and heard it seemed as if the blonde hated the entirety of Remnant. So it begged the question what had caused this?

"Let's keep going…" Glynda said.

 **Yang literally breaths flames from her mouth as she let loose an inhuman roar before jumping upwards. We then switch to outside the facility, which is situated on a mountain, before seeing it explode into flames as Yang comes flying out of the fire. We then see her fly into Vale creating a shockwave as she flew above the city making multiple buildings crack and fall.**

 **"But finally, the whole of Remnant will break!"**

The group remained silent not sure how to react to what they just witnessed.

Qrow took a swig of his flask. "If that doesn't confirm that she hates the world I don't what will."

"But why is she heading towards Vale?" Amber asked noticing Ozpin flinch.

'Did I have a hand in this somehow?' Ozpin thought, thinking back to the many mistakes he's made throughout his life.

Summer gripped Tais hand. "She killed the people in the facility."

Raven scoffed at this. "You're telling me you wouldn't if you found her like that?"

Summer remained silent.

 **"And all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings."**

 **They see Yang head upwards as she reached Beacon Academy, the flames around her turning to smoke.**

The statement confused the group. Wings? What was she talking about?

"Um, Is it me or is she getting bigger." Winter said as the group looked closely at Yang and found that she was indeed growing.

"What the fu-" Whatever Tai was going to say was cut off as what was seen next left everyone speechless.

 **A gigantic black red dragon replaced Yang as it landed on Beacon letting out a puff of smoke from its nostrils.**

The group was once again stunned into silence.

"My daughters a dragon...I don't know whether to be proud, afraid, worried or confused." This came from Tai earning him a smack on the back of the head from Summer and a nod from everyone else.

 **The dragon Yang had become reared its head back as the camera zoomed out to reveal multiple Huntsman, Atlas soldiers and even Grimm that stood ready to face it, with Ozpin, Ironwood, Amber and Salem at the head of the army.**

Ozpin eyes widened at seeing Salem. "I'd never thought I would see myself fighting alongside her once more."

Raven continued to look at Yang, her pride for her daughter increasing ten-fold at having forced so many people to unite just to fight against her.

"Leave it to your daughter to unite the world through fear." Winter said earning herself a glare from both Raven and Summer.

 **Yang roared as the army charged at her, the statue in front of Beacon falling down as a result causing the screen to go black before five words presented itself on the screen.**

 **Yang Xiao Long The Cataclysm.**

"You know that has a nice ring to it." Raven said smirking all the while.

"I'll have to agree with the lady there." An unknown voice said causing said woman an co. to turn their heads to reveal...

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Ashe: Ha! Cliffhanger eat that ya sons of bitches!**

 **Lapis: Don't antagonize our readers.**

 **Ashe *Whining*: But it's fun.**

 **Jack: What's not fun is losing follows and favs' because you decided to screw them over! *Sighs* Anyway please at least favorite the story and be sure to vote in the poll we set up. Good night everybody.**


End file.
